Disgusting Fascination
by F. W. Bourdillon
Summary: They wanted to tear their eyes away so badly, it was so very wrong, this was Zetsu they were talking about!...but they couldn’t it was just too strange. [Zetsu x Deidara] [ZetDei]


**Disgusting Fascination**

**By F. W. Bourdillon**

They wanted to tear their eyes away so badly, it was so very wrong, this was Zetsu they were talking about!...but they couldn't it was just too strange.

**Warning**: Shonen-ai / Yaoi

**Word** **Count**: 1, 124

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto owns all of Naruto characters

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They wanted to so very, very badly, to tear their eyes away, this was just plain _wrong _on so many levels…but they continued to watch with extreme fascination and disgust.

Itachi and Kisame agreed, without words, that the there was nothing more disturbing than Deidara –the loud, arrogant explosionist- _feeding _Zetsu –the guy who shows less emotions than Itachi himself- raw meat.

Deidara picked up a bit of the meat, which was a dead carcass of what might have been a human at one point or another, between his fingers and brought it to the plant man's lips, Zetsu placed his mouth around the clay bombers fingers sliding the meat off with his tongue and teeth being careful not to scrape Deidara's fingers with his sharp fangs.

"Itachi-san…" Kisame said, in what could **almost **be considered a whimper.

Itachi, however, said nothing, his twitching eye focused on the event that was happening across the table in the (somewhat of a) kitchen found within the Akatsuki.

"Say 'aaahhh', un" Deidara said to Zetsu in a _coy _voice.

Kisame almost gagged.

Deidara looked over to Kisame and Itachi, giving them a smug smirk; although it was more directed to the Uchiha than Kisame considering the shark-nin was trying to divert his eyes to the oh-so-interesting ceiling.

Seeing that conceited look on Deidara's face made a low dangerous growl form in Itachi's throat, narrow eyes becoming even narrower, red eyes flickering in the dim lights of the kitchen.

However, even though the Uchiha tried to be threatening, Deidara just smiled triumphantly, apparently getting the reaction he had wanted; so with that, the Iwa-nin put on a fake innocent look and wrapped his arms around Zetsu's neck, skillfully sliding himself into the mans lap.

"Zetsu-koi." He whined, "Itachi's scaring me, un!" he put on the most 'cutsey' look he could make, Zetsu only tried to sink into his cloak in embarrassment, wishing desperately that Deidara wasn't holding onto him so he could just close the large venus-flytrap and hide his face from Itachi and Kisame.

The Kusa-nin really didn't know how Deidara had coaxed him into this.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Pleeeeaaaaasssse, un!" Deidara whined._

"_No. We are not going to do that." Zetsu replied continuing to walk through the stone halls of the Akatsuki._

_Deidara pouted, "Just this once. I promise I won't ask for you to do it ever again, un!"_

"_We said no." Deidara frowned but soon smirked, Zetsu raised an eyebrow at him, "Then I'll have to get you to agree the hard way, un." Before Zetsu could reply he was backed up into the wall his lips sealed on Deidara's._

_Deidara pulled away a smirk crossing his lips, "Come one, all you have to do it help me, un." He said in a low seductive purr, "Wouldn't Kisame and Itachi's faces be priceless, un?" he paused for a moment looking at Zetsu._

_Zetsu was gasping for air, trying to steady his mind._

_Deidara held in a laugh, "and if you help me…" he began, hands trailing down Zetsu's stomach only to brush up against his **sensitive area**; Zetsu flinched, "I might give you an award, un."_

_Zetsu couldn't think the only thing that came out of his two-toned voice was, "H-hai."_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Zetsu groaned mentally, Deidara really was a sneaky little thing.

Deidara snuggled his face against Zetsu lovingly, "Zetsu-koi. Are you still hungry, un?" Zetsu let out a mental sigh, yes, he was hungry, but he wasn't so happy with Deidara's methods of feeding, or at least when Kisame and Itachi were sitting right across from them staring.

Deidara once again picked up another piece of meat, this time bringing the raw substance to his own mouth before firmly pressing his lips against Zetsu's.

Kisame was left in shock, mouth agape, either speechless or dumbfounded…or both. Itachi sat there his twitching eyes having stopped only to have been replaced by a look of pure, unadulterated disgust.

A shiver was sent down Zetsu's spine as Deidara's tongue brushed into his mouth, the piece of meat being slid in as well. Zetsu could taste Deidara's naturally sweet flavor as well as the luscious taste of raw flesh, he knew it, Deidara was doing this on purpose.

Zetsu wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist pulling him closer, the schizophrenic plant pulled away only long enough to swallow the last of the meat, but he soon went back to Deidara's lips now wanting nothing more than to taste the clay bomber.

Deidara made a small groan in the back of his throat as Zetsu began to fight for dominance in their kiss. He couldn't help but smirk through their pressed lips, not only was it _turn-on_ when Zetsu got like this but the expression Kisame and Itachi were carrying was _priceless._

And speaking of which, Kisame wasn't disturbed anymore, oh no, he had long since gotten over that shock, only to be replaced by a new one which he refused to call being 'scared', but really, this was **terrifying **to watch: Deidara and Zetsu were **making-out **for crying out loud!

Itachi stoop up abruptly, almost knocking the chair he had been occupying down, the leg clacked the ground and he looked at Kisame, "We're leaving Kisame." The man in question couldn't help but sigh in relief; he wasn't sure how much longer he could watch a very hormonal (in his opinion) Deidara and Zetsu.

The two left hastily knowing that the scars that they had received today would last for the rest of their lifetime.

Deidara pulled away from Zetsu when he was sure Kisame and Itachi were gone, he began to laugh in gasps trying to regain his breath from his earlier kiss with Zetsu. Zetsu shook his head in disbelief at Deidara, "You were planning that all along weren't you?"

Deidara rested his head on Zetsu's neck a large smile gracing his lips, "Of course not, I'm innocent, un."

Zetsu just sighed. The Kusa-nin ran his fingers through Deidara's long hair enjoying the feel of the clay bomber, "You're really too much…"

Deidara let out a sigh of contentment, "Mmm…I know, but that's why you love me…un."

A comfortable silence fell onto the two. Deidara was the one to break it, "Well, now that Itachi and Kisame are gone, maybe I should give you you're _reward, _un..." He smirked hands starting to unbutton Zetsu's cloak.

Zetsu just stared blankly for a moment before leaning in again for another kiss.

It wasn't until an hour later that someone entered the kitchen; Tobi practically screamed at the sight of Zetsu and Deidara on the table of the Akatsuki, doing…something that he would rather not discuss.

And Kisame and Itachi weren't only ones to gain mental scars from that day.

_Owari_


End file.
